Never Ending LOVE
by RayneaLuna
Summary: "Meeting you is a fate... Befriending you is a choice... but falling for you is out of my control,,!" -little collection of NaLu 'moments'-
1. Truth and Hate

**TRUTH AND HATE**

" _So Natsu… what do you hate about Lucy?"_

None seem to remember what they were doing or talking about right before the game start. Everything just flowed like usual. Chit-chat here, bantering there, loud cries of the quarrel boys, and more laugh from some females joking. Well, Fairy Tail guild just as lively as ever. And at some point, the barmaid Mirajane approached the most crowded table than others, where the strongest team of their guild resides.

" _Nee minna~_ I have a perfect game for you…" said her while smiling sweetly.

And after hearing that, Lucy shivered and mumbled that she had a really bad feeling about the game she talked about. Since the night was still young and the mages wanted some refreshment before their separate mission the next day, they just agreed.

Mira put an empty bottle right in the middle of the table. Wendy, who used to see and never played the legendary game beamingly asked, "Is it a truth or dear game?"

"No.. no.. it's quite different,"

"Different? Juvia never heard any game with bottle other than truth or dare," said Juvia confused. Levy who sat just across her nodded her head.

"Well, this game, I personally invented it myself. I called it, truth and hate game~~" Mira said while clapping her hand together enthusiastically.

"Truth and hate?" said everyone.

"Well, this is different from the original game where you have to choose between telling a truth or do a dare. In this game, you only have to tell truthfully what you hate about the other person. You get it now?"

"What?! Isn't that… you know, a bit mean?" Lucy interjected.

"hmmmm….. Let's take it this way, if you know what the other hate about you, shouldn't you feel motivated to change yourself to be better?"

"That's a good logic," said Grey who has long lost his shirt.

"But I think, I'll be depressed about it before I start to change," whined Lucy.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. If you're hated or not Lucy is Lucy after all," said Natsu while patting Lucy's back a bit harder than it should. "What are you waiting for Mira? Let's start the game! Uwou~ I'm all fired up!" the other guild members on the same table just laughed and urged Mira to spin the bottle.

The game was surprisingly going well. There's no heart-breaking comment that was thrown to describe what they hate about the other. Gray said he hated Natsu's idiotic, while Natsu start yelling back to insult him of his pervert behavior that's agreed by Gajeel. Erza said she hated Mira's slyness while the latter just laugh it off. Carla said she hated Happy's persistence with a tint of blush on her cheeks. Lucy hated Gajeel's nickname for her which he responded with his signature "gee hee" laugh. And so on…

"Ok, let's settle it with this last spin," said Mira before they decide to end their little game. The spinning bottle begun to slow down and down, until it stopped to point at Lucy and the bottom part faced Natsu. "Well, this is a climax!" cheered Mira excitedly. Then she continued, "So Natsu, what do you hate about Lucy?"

The table became rigid when Natsu took his sweet time to think about his answer. After what felt like forever Lily said, "I don't think there's a thing he hated about her," Erza, Wendy and Levy nodded their head in approval. But Lucy herself didn't think so. There're so much she had done to both Natsu and Happy that she knew they could have hated her. But Lucy didn't really show her turmoil inside. When she looked Natsu took a deep hale before answering, she braced herself for whatever answer he gave her.

"What I hate about Lucy is…" the said girl slowly pulled her head down while closing her eyes. The others unconsciously leaned on the table to hear Natsu's words about his partner. "I hate her tears!" he said with finality. The others including Lucy put a blank face on display.

"What do you mean about that Natsu?" asked Mira slowly.

"Like I said, I hate her tears. I hate seeing her cry. That's a no-no sight you know," Natsu replied with a little pout and crossed her arms on his chest.

"Natsu…" whispered Lucy. Natsu shot her his usual grin, and then abruptly stood up from his seat. "Well, let's head home already. We got to be somewhere tomorrow," the others responded him with affirmative smile. And one by one, they begin to leave the now quiet guild.

"You guys are going to sleep over?!" Lucy asked flabbergasted.

"Aye… We've brought our carriers to your place before we dropped to the guild," Happy replied.

"You guys trespass my apartment _again_ …" cried Lucy while she chased after the runaway fire dragon slayer and the flying blue cat.

" _Yup, this angry Lucy is better than the crying Lucy. But still, the happy Lucy is best of all"_ thought Natsu when he caught her smile in her chasing.

Mira was still tidying the utensils her guild mates used in the bar. Elfman, Evergreen and Lisanna helped her cleaned the tables. Freed and Bickslow offered to help washed the dirty dishes while Max, Laki and Kinana tried to clean the floor from scattered garbage, crumbs and drink stains. When she's about to put away an empty bottle from the bar, she recalled a little game she shared with Erza and the others. And what lingered in her mind the most is Natsu's answer for Lucy.

"Hate to see her cry, huh?" she mumbled to herself then giggled. "How sweet of you Natsu…"

"What was that, Mira?" asked the only muscular man that occupied the bar stall beside Mira.

"Hmmmm… nothing to worry about Laxus. I just thought, that a young love is so nice,"

"Stop acting like you're older than your age," grumbled Laxus behind his beer glass.

"Hai~~~~" she giggled again before telling the others that they could go home already.

* * *

 **And ended…**

 **Well, I dunno what's gotten into me. I got this idea randomly sometimes ago. And this is born. I didn't bother to check anymore, so sorry if you got ooc in their characters or some grammatical error or typo. And I'm sorry, if the others like Grey, Erza and Gajeel didn't participate so much in the conversation. Just hope you could enjoy this one-shot….**

 **As you know very well, I'll never own Fairy Tail. But I assure you, the original idea of this "TRUTH AND HATE" story is mine! *wink***

 **I dedicated this to all NaLu shippers, for I'm one of you and they've been my OTP since the first second I watched anime Fairy Tail.**

 _ **Sore de wa minna-san…. Mata ne~**_ ***waving a handkerchief***


	2. Thank You

**I just finished re-watching Fairy Tail. And suddenly wanted to write a NaLu moment after the conclusion of their battle on the last day of** _ **Dai Matou Enbu**_ **. My own version that is, since there are a lot of versions out there...**

 **Hope you guys could enjoy... I'm planning to write another one-shot, and maybe another one with two or three parts... wish me luck! (I really need that)**

* * *

 **THANK YOU**

Once the battle ended. Once the dragons vanished. Once the future Rogue thrown into the tough Eclipse Gate. Lucy saw Natsu stood there in front of her. Suddenly, she felt relieved. She had kept their promise to her future self. Lucy rose on her feet, and limply head to her partner's figure.

Natsu jerked forward when he felt a pair of slender arms circled his waist from behind. He already knew whose the arms belonged to. He asked softly, "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Mmmm... Just... a feeling Thank you," she replied with her head on his reached to the locking arms on his abdomen. And what he said next confused Lucy a little bit.

"No... that's my line," Natsu turned around, still in Lucy's hug. "Thank you for being safe..." he locked her gaze for a moment before engulfing her in his own arms, with his head down on her shoulder. Without realizing it Natsu closed his eyes while breathing in her scent. And with that, the scene when future Lucy blocked an attack from the evil Rogue came to his mind. The cold feeling from her usual warm body and the disappearance of her smile made him snapped open his eyes.

" _Nee_... Do you think _she_ 's alright now?" he asked hoarsely. Lucy wanted to ask who he's talking about, but then realize its obvious answer.

"I know _she is._ With the portal gate being destroyed, she must have returned. I bet she's already meeting _you_ right now. And even if she's not, I AM here... with YOU"

Natsu let go of their embrace. Lucy was smiling to him. _That's right... "this" Lucy is here_ with me _. "this" Lucy is fine. "this" Lucy is real. That's all what mattered._ Well of course, his guild mates included. That thought made his grin returned and his mood becoming better. When he heard his guild mates approaching the broken garden of Fiore castle, without warning he scooped Lucy on his shoulder and jogged to meet them. He's silently being grateful once again, that everything has returned to normal -as normal as Fairy Tail involved- _for the time being_.

* * *

 **Some thoughts from you** _ **readers**_ **are very welcomed...**

 **_rayn_**


	3. Anything 4 a Good Friend

**here's another chapter...  
**

 **I can't really say that I'm satisfied with this, but yea, it's done anyway...**

 **feel free to read and then give some reviews about this chapter~**

* * *

 **ANYTHING FOR A GOOD FRIEND**

Lucy felt the need of having a little peace alone, so she excused herself to go to the back yard of FT guild nearby their pool. She's just with herself today, because Natsu went on a solo mission with Happy. She wasn't left. Lucy just didn't feel like going on missions this week. But since Natsu was in need of some cashes (he said), he decided to accept her decision and went with Happy.

Lucy inhaled the afternoon air once she's outside. That's when she heard a little sobbing. She looked around, and found a short white haired mage crouching against the wall of their guild. Her head was buried under her arms and her shoulders were shaking. Seeing this, Lucy immediately approach her friend.

"Lis.. what happened?" Lucy asked softly while crouching in front of her. Lisanna looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red and tears still falling on her pink cheeks. "Why are you crying by yourself?"

"Lucy..."

With no hesitation Lisanna jumped onto Lucy. Crying even harder on her shoulder. Lucy tried to calm the sobbing woman by patting her back soothingly, "Care to tell me?" she asked again.

They stayed like that for what seem like forever. Lisanna leaned back to the wall and wiped her left over tears before answering. "I don't realize it... that I actually like _him_ until recently,"

' _Him'? Who? Laxus? No way, he's her soon to be in-law. Freed? But I thought Cana made a move on him. Gray? Impossible. Don't tell me..._

"...Natsu ?!" Lucy asked, eyes widened. Lisanna looked at her surprised. And Lucy took that as an answer.

"Since when... exactly?" Lucy asked. She didn't understand why her voice sounded a little crack on the edge. And didn't bother to acknowledge a hurt squeezing on her heart.

All of a sudden, Lisanna laughed. She laughed hard, that a little tears appeared in the corner of her blue eyes. "What are you talking about Lu? Natsu's yours, right? Why would I fall for him...?"

"Exact... NO! I mean, then who?" Lucy asked again, flustered.

"You'll be surprised..."

"Try me..." Lucy assured her.

"Bixlow..." Lisanna whispered the name while averting her eyes on the ground. Lucy's jaw dropped. She's surprised, yet she's not all that surprised. "What's with the Strauss and big men?" Lucy mumbled, not as quite as she thought because she heard Lisanna replied. "I know right.."

"Then... why are you crying? Are you rejected?" Lisanna shake her head.

"I heard him told Freed that there's this woman he's interested in... and I know she isn't me, because I saw him talked happily with some woman yesterday," Lisanna explained. There's a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Is she someone from the guild?" Lucy asked. Now she sat beside Lisanna against the wall.

"No.. I don't think she's a mage. Looked like a past client or something," now Lucy could hear jealousy in her friend's voice.

"Want me to kick his gut?" Proposed Lucy and looked at Lisanna's direction. A single tear escaped her eyes again.

"Will you...?" Lucy hugged her and said "Anything for a good friend"

And here she is, right in front of the culprit. Lucy had told Lisanna to go hide in the library. There won't be anyone coming there since Levy was out with Gajeel and Mira seem busier.

"Now tell me the truth... who is this 'woman' you're seeing and interested in?"

"Wh..what's wrong,, L-Lucy?" Bixlow asked nervously. He usually seen this scary Lucy when she dealt Natsu's ridiculousness or when she's anoyed/angry at an enemy.

" .NOW!"

"LISANNA! It's Lisanna..." he replied with a yell. Unintentionally grabbed some attention. Lucy blinked dumbly. Then screeched "WHAT?!" Along with the other members presented in the guild hall. Mira slipped a plate from her hand with a shocked expression. On the other side, Lisanna thought that Lucy had done her a revenge when she heard the commotion above.

"You idiot! Why don't you tell her? She's all crying now because she thought that her love is unrequited! She thought that you like someone else!"

Another "WHAT?!" was heard again from the people behind Lucy's back. And suddenly, Lucy felt a very dark and bad aura there. Mira was already a foot away from her and a step away from being a demon.

"C-c-calm d-down Mira... i-it's just a m-mis-understanding, you see..." Lucy tried to reason with her other best friend.

"Who was it... that you made cry again... Bixlow?" Asked Mira threateningly.

"LAXUS!" cried Lucy seeking for help and within a second the said man had hold Mira down before she could attack his friend.

"Go to the library!" Yelled Lucy to the almost victim of Mira's wrath.

Bixlow looked at her confusedly, but obeyed nonetheless. Once he disappeared behind the door, Mira released her power and returned to her usual self.

"Mira..?" Asked Lucy hesitantly.

"I'm fine.." she said and gestured to Laxus that he could let her go. "Thank you Lucy..." she said sincerely. Lucy smiled back at her.

"Anything for a good friend.." she replied while looking at the door that lead to the library.

* * *

"WE'RE HOME!" shouted a familiar fire dragon slayer with his blue exceed from the front door. The whole guild still stunned about what just happened earlier.

"Welcome Home you both.." Lucy welcomed them as did Mira who is now standing behind the bar again. Laxus already went to his spot on the second floor.

"What did I miss?" Asked Natsu once he seated beside Lucy.

"You'll see soon.. and make sure to congratulate them!" Answered Lucy. Mira just smiled sweetly from behind the bar.

And that night... Fairy Tail held another party. This time, to celebrate the union of Lisanna and Bixlow as a newly couple.

 ***OWARI***


End file.
